Home For the Holidays
by cyke93
Summary: The Scott Family gear up to celebrate Christmas. Slightly AU, NH J Fluff.


Home For the Holidays

Summary: The Scott Family gear up to celebrate Christmas. Slightly AU, NH+J Fluff.

This takes place during the college years but the house I'm envisioning in this story is the one we saw in season 5 not Nathan's regular house we saw in season 4. Consider this a belated Christmas gift. Some sexual language.

For some reason, motivation and inspiration to write the next chapter of The Mourning After has been lacking lately. I apologize for not updating but it's the holidays and between family obligations, work and traveling, I haven't had much time to write. I wrote this before Christmas but unfortunately, I had no internet to post it so I'm doing it now. I might have some free time this weekend to get some writing in, hopefully!

Enjoy and please review!

. . . . .

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Jamie belted out.

Haley laughed to herself as she watched her son dance around the TV in the living room where some sort of Christmas cartoon special was on. Jamie was still in his sleep clothes, a white t-shirt and reindeer inspired pj bottoms. Two and a half years ago, he came into this world as their bundle of joy, now he was this bundle of energy that never seemed to stop. She removed a freshly made batch of cookies from the oven and then went back to the counter to continue mixing and watching her amused son.

"Hmm.. something smells good." Nathan whispered into Haley's ear as he wrapped his arms around her. He took a whiff of her hair and started to nibble at her ear. He couldn't help himself when it came to Haley and it didn't matter if her hair was in a messy bun and she was just wearing pj bottoms and a plain white tank top, she

still looked hot as hell.

"These cookies are for Karen's tonight." Haley warned.

"I wasn't talking about the cookies." Nathan continued to nibble her ear and brought her closer to him. Haley smiled and leaned back against her husband, feeling the obvious arousal from his jeans rubbing up against her back.

Haley's breathing slowed as Nathan's hand went under her shirt, gently tracing the outlines of her side and around her flat stomach. His calloused hands sent her body temperature souring, especially since they were moving dangerously closer to the hem of pj bottoms. Nathan smirked to himself as he felt Haley go limp against him. This wasn't the first time he found his wife cooking and then running his hands through her body, eventually slipping his fingers through her wet folds and then hoisting her up on the counter and burying his face between her thighs. He'd have her biting her lip to keep herself from screaming his name and then he would pound into her mercilessly on counter, giving her so much pleasure that she couldn't form a coherent thought.

Haley started to loose herself with Nathan's ministrations and tilted her head so that way she could kiss his lips. Nathan's tongue sought entrance and she easily granted it.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Jamie came barging into the kitchen.

Haley couldn't help but giggle as Nathan inwardly groaned. They loved their son but the boy sure had his moments to mess with mommy and daddy's special _play time_.

He pulled on Nathan's leg and motioned for him to join him in the living room. Nathan's face went from annoyance to amusement, seeing his little boy so excited. It was Christmas time and Jamie was getting old enough now to enjoy the holiday.

"What is it buddy?" Nathan lifted his little boy up, Jamie instantly wrapping an arm around Nathan's neck. Haley smiled wider at the sight of her two favorite guys. There was no where Jamie liked more than being in his daddy's arms. From the moment he was born and when he started crawling and walking, he always demanded his Daddy's attention to carry him around.

"Look Daddy! Santa!" Jamie pointed to the TV as the pair made their way back to the living room. Jamie wiggled his body down, letting his dad know to put him down. Jamie jumped back in front of the TV, looking up and dancing around as the image of Santa flashed on the screen.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" He continued singing and dancing and Nathan shook his head in mock approval. After putting another batch in the oven, Haley joined them in the living room.

Haley saddled up to Nathan and he wrapped his arm around her as they watched their son prance around. "I knew my son would grow up weird." Nathan whispered over to Haley.

Haley's mouth fell and she gave Nathan a pointed look. "Play nice." Haley warned as she smacked his stomach. He grabbed her hand before she could pull it away and brought it underneath his shirt so she could feel his chiseled abs.

"What if I want to play naughty." He gave her his most classic Nathan Scott smirk.

"You always want to play naughty." She pointed out as she tip toed up and kissed him. Nathan didn't waste the opportunity and deepened the kiss. He had to leave soon and didn't want to waste a single moment with his wife.

"You's a HO! You's a HO!" Jamie sang out and Haley instantly broke away from Nathan.

"Jamie!" Haley admonished. She then looked back at Nathan. "This is what happens when he listens to that filthy rap music of your's!" Haley pointed her finger at her husband.

Nathan rolled his eyes but knew he had to make right. He knelt down next to Jamie and held the boy still.

"James." Nathan stated, using his formal name to let him know this was serious. "You don't say things like that ok buddy."

"How come?" Jamie questioned, not understanding.

"Umm.." Nathan hesitated for a moment. "Because that's not what Santa says, it's just ho ho ho. Okay?"

"Okay." Jamie shrugged and he continued to dance and sing. "HO! HO! HO!"

Nathan laughed as he got back up and pulled out his vibrating phone. He saw a message from Lucas.

"Lucas is on his way." He told Haley as he put his phone away.

Haley went to the corner and dragged his heavy duffle back over to him.

"Your things are ready." Haley replied back.

Jamie saw the big bag and looked at his dad curiously. "Daddy's leaving?" He big blue eyes looked at Nathan.

Nathan gave a warm smile, mentally preparing himself for what was to come next. "Yes, I am Jamie."

"Can we watch tonight?!" Jamie ran over to the DVD's and picked out one of his favorite cartoons and held it up for Nathan.

"Sure buddy, but when I come back."

"Come back?"

"Jamie, we talked about this, Daddy has to go away for a tournament." Haley stepped in.

"You're. You're leaving?" Jamie bright blue eyes went back to his dad.

"Yes, but I'll be back in a few days."

Nathan just barely got out the last words of his sentence when Jamie's face fell and those big blue eyes erupted in a vat of tears.

Jamie cried out as he ran over to Nathan, hugging his leg tightly.

"Daddy, no go!!" Jamie cried out.

Haley frowned and put a hand over her heart. Jamie was getting older now and was starting to realize that his daddy's tournaments meant he would be gone for days, leaving Jamie alone with out his favorite play mate. She knew how much Jamie adored his dad and it also broke her heart to see him off. But Jamie was so young and innocent that he didn't understand that his daddy needed to go away.

Nathan knelt back down and Jamie instantly put his little arms around his dad's neck, holding him tight. Nathan lifted him up as he continued to cry.

"Jamie, it's okay." Nathan gently rubbed his son's back. "I'll be home soon."

"No daddy! Don't go!" Jamie cried harder. Nathan looked for Haley for support but she looked just as heartbroken as Jamie. He knew that Haley put on a brave face when he would leave but it was hard to hold her emotions at bay when her little boy was crying out to have his daddy stay home.

"Haley! Nathan, you ready to go!" Lucas called out as he entered the house. Lucas stepped inside the living room and Jamie instantly went down from Nathan's embrace and ran into the arms of his uncle.

"Uncle Lucas! Uncle Lucas!"

"He buddy, what's wrong?" He picked his little nephew up and instantly saw his tear stricken face.

"Daddy's leaving." Jamie cried out.

"Yeah, buddy." Lucas ran his hand through Jamie's hair. "But I promise that we'll be back home before Christmas."

"You.. you going too?" Jamie's eyes went wide as he asked.

"Yes, but.." Lucas couldn't even get another word out as Jamie started crying hysterically. Haley felt completely powerless. Next to Nathan, Jamie adored his Uncle Lucas and she could only imagine how her son must feel knowing that his dad and favorite uncle were leaving. With the semester now over and Lucas was back at Karen's, he also didn't get to see his Uncle Lucas as much.

"Great one Pucas!" Nathan glared at his brother as he took his crying son back into his arms.

"But.. I.." Lucas was going to make a living writing words, but suddenly found himself lost to express any.

"It's okay son." Nathan continued to soothe Jamie's back as his face softened and was filled with worry and concern for his son.

Lucas still couldn't believe that Nathan was a father and Haley as the mother no less but even he couldn't deny what a great parents they were. He looked over at Haley and saw how upset she looked.

"I'm sorry Hales, I didn't know he'd be this upset."

"Luke, it's okay, you know Jamie."

"Yeah, look, I'll be in the car.. give you guys some space." Lucas turned around and dared not say another word to his brother and nephew. Nathan seemed to have calm Jamie down a little and he didn't want to further upset his brother and nephew.

. . . .

Lucas got into the car and Whitey turned to look at him.

"Where's Nathan?"

"Still inside."

"What the hell is he still doing inside, we need to get going now!" Whitey roared.

"Jamie's having a hard time saying bye to his dad."

"For Pete sakes." Whitey got out of the car and looked at his watch. They were already running late on time. "How long does it take to say bye." Whitey huffed out as he marched towards the house.

As soon as he opened the door, he saw Haley standing back, her face holding back tears as Jamie was throwing a tantrum on the floor, begging and crying for his dad not to leave him. Nathan turned around and gave a pleading look to his coach. He also looked just as upset with Haley.

"DADDY NO GO!!!" Jamie cried, his eyes red with tears.

Whitey was ready to yell at Nathan to get going but looking at Jamie's broken face, he quickly mumbled, "Take your time." And then he quickly left the house and went back into the car.

Lucas saw Whitey's demeanor change and was about to say something.

"Not a word." Whitey warned.

. . . . .

Jamie turned away from his dad and went into the awaiting arms of his mom. She held him close he cried onto her shoulder.

"Hales.." Nathan said softly.

"Nathan, it's okay. You should go." Haley whispered back.

"Jamie, Daddy has to go now." Nathan tried to get his attention but he wouldn't look at his dad and Nathan couldn't help but feel the burn of his son ignoring him. Jamie was no longer upset with him, now he was mad and Nathan felt powerless to do anything.

"Nathan, go.. Whitey and Lucas are waiting." Haley spoke.

Nathan lifted his bag from the ground and gave Haley a kiss goodbye. Jamie still wouldn't face him so he gave a quick kiss on Jamie's head and headed out. At the door way, he looked back one last time to see both his wife and son so upset.

He closed the door and silently headed into the car, with each second ticking away, his heart was being town in two. _God, I really hated away games_.

"Are.. are you okay?" Lucas asked hesitantly as he turned to his brother. Nathan looked out the window, a sad blank expression on his face.

"I'm fine." Nathan quickly mumbled as the image of his broken son kept replaying in his head and a single tear rolled down his face.

The three men drove off in silence. Nathan Scott faced many opponents and went out into the court with no fear. In fact, opponents feared him and Lucas and Whitey were just as strong, not backing down to any of the teams they faced and never giving up. But it seemed all three met their match with little James Lucas Scott, who managed to turn all three grown men into a puddle of mush.

. . . . .

Nathan practically ran to his front door. The tournament was now over and Gilmore once again did very well thanks to him and through the guidance of Lucas and Whitey. He was surprised he was able to perform, the thought of his family was always present in his mind. When he talked to Haley on the phone, he could tell that she missed him terribly but didn't want him to feel bad for leaving them. Jamie refused to talk to him over the phone and that alone was enough for him to rush back home and hold his son tight. God, he missed his family and with Christmas around the corner, he didn't want to waste another minute.

Haley and Jamie were in the living room. Jamie was playing with some toy cars but the last few days he hadn't been as animated as he once was. The bundle of energy was lost with out his daddy and Haley felt the same way.

"Haley! Jamie!" They heard Nathan call out.

Jamie instantly turned to his mom, his face already brightening up. Nathan nervously walked into the living room, unsure how his son would react to him coming home. He didn't need to worry as Jamie ran into his daddy's arms.

"Daddy's home! Daddy's home!" He cried out happily and Nathan scooped him up in his arms and held him tight. Relief instantly filled Nathan and he kissed Jamie's forehead.

"I missed you boy."

Jamie laughed, a laugh that never ceased to swell Nathan's heart. "Daddy's home!" He continued to state as he started pecking his dad with wet kisses on his cheek.

"Welcome home." Haley smiled warmly.

"Hey baby." Nathan kissed his wife and wrapped a free hand around her waist. _It's good to be home_.

Jamie wiggled out of his dad's tight grasp and led him back to the living room and once again pointed to the TV where another sappy Christmas cartoon was on.

"Santa, Daddy!" Jamie pointed to the television and once again started jumping and dancing. "Ho! Ho! Ho!"

Nathan already felt ten times better and he wrapped his hand around Haley's waist and held her was good to be home and Nathan couldn't wait to spend the holiday with his family.

. . . . .

Haley sat on the bed in a pair of boy shorts and a simple top. She put the book she was reading down once she noticed Nathan walking in.

"He's finally out." Nathan stated as he closed the door and started to remove his clothes. Of course, as soon as Nathan came home, Jamie demanded all his daddy's attention, which Nathan of course gave. They watched some cartoons and played with Jamie's never ending collection of toys. Truth be told, Nathan was still a big kid at heart and loved playing with his son.

He tossed his shirt on a nearby chair and normally Haley would yell at him to put it in the hamper but tonight, it didn't matter. She couldn't wait to have some alone time with her husband. Her eyes raked over his body, muscled bulging at all the right places and her mouth watered as he bent down slightly and removed his jeans, giving her the perfect view of his ass.

Stripped down only to his boxers, he hopped onto bed and pulled Haley close.

"I'm so glad the tournament is over and we finally have some down time."

"Uh hu.." Haley mumbled as she snuggled herself into Nathan's arms.

"Do we have all the gifts?"

"Almost, you're mom will be back tomorrow to watch Jamie so we can go to the mall."

"I thought you got Jamie's presents already."

"There's this Transformers action figure that's coming into the store tomorrow but there's something else he wants."

"What is it? Maybe we can get it when we go shopping tomorrow."

Haley laughed to herself as she sat up and went over to the nightstand. "Umm.. Karen was helping me watch him the other day she asked him to draw what he wanted for Christmas."

"What toy is it now?" Nathan asked. He wasn't surprised, he was the same way as a kid, always wanting everything and anything. Haley remained quiet as she opened the small drawer.

"If they don't have it in the stores, we can look for it online and over night it." Nathan added, wondering which action figure Jamie was into this week.

"Nope, what Jamie wants, it'll take at least 9 months to arrive." Haley handed him the drawing.

Nathan's mouth fell as he saw a drawing of what appeared to be the three of them as we as an additional member.

"You got to be kidding me?" Nathan put the drawing down.

"Imagine my face when I saw it and Jamie asked me if Santa was bringing him a new baby brother or sister." Haley replied.

Nathan and Haley had already discussed having more children but they both firmly agreed that it would have to wait. Things were already hectic between juggling classes, Jamie, basketball practice, etc.

"I know we discussed having more kids but wow." Nathan chuckled. "How are we going to explain this to him?"

"I'm going with the whole, I hope he forgets plan."

"I hope so." Nathan laughed.

"I just wanted to give you a heads up just in case."

"Thanks." Nathan said relieved as he pulled Haley back to him.

"But you know, just cuz we're not ready for another child doesn't mean we … um.. can't practice for it." Haley playfully smiled and her fingers played with the band of his boxers.

"I love to practice." Nathan growled out as he threw his boxers across the room and pinned Haley on her back and hovered over her.

Fin.

_Hope you guys had a Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year! _


End file.
